Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup
}} 'Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup' is a video game produced by EA Games that features the fictional sport of Quidditch. The user plays for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup (competing between Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) and then takes on the Quidditch World Cup (competing between the United States, England, France, Germany, Scandinavia, Japan, Spain, Australia and Bulgaria.) World Cup teams England Quidditch Stadium.]] *Edric Vosper (Male) (Chaser) *Avery Hawksworth (Male) (Captain & Chaser) *Keaton Flitney (Male) (Chaser) *Dawn Withey (Female) (Beater) *Indira Choudry (Female) (Beater) *Denison Frisby (Male) (Keeper) *Blythe Parkin (Female) (Seeker) Team Special Move The English team's Special Move is called the Rowntree Counter, and plays out as follows:First, Chaser Keaton Flitney, who has the Quaffle, yells to his teammates "Come On", then he, Edric Vosper, Avery Hawksworth dive and out of the back of their brooms flows red, white, and blue, signifying the flag of the United Kingdom, and referencing the Red Arrows, a famous British flying squad. They knock two opposing players off their brooms and while distracting the opponent Beaters, Flitney passes the Quaffle to Hawksworth, who kicks it around before passing it back to Vosper, who does an overhead kick into the hoop on the far left who does a dance on his broom. Most of the moves are not dissimilar to football. (10 points) Quidditch pitch Their Quidditch pitch resembles a basic pitch, having an oval with white lines, but this is surrounded by a moat with water, and the towers resembling a medieval castle. U.S.A. Quidditch Stadium.]] *Gianni Fedele (Male) (Captain & Chaser)The names of the players are only heard spoken by the Quidditch commentators in ''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup. They are spelled out on Chocolate Frog Cards that can be won in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game). *Debbie Muntz (Female) (Chaser) *Robert Green (Male) (Chaser) *Greg Ruczinski (Male) (Beater) *Troy Duvall (Male) (Beater) *Ralph Heidelberger (Male) (Keeper) *Ariel Singleton (Female) (Seeker) Team Special Move The U.S.A. has a basketball-style Team Special Move, named The Harlem Shuffle, in homage to the Muggle basketball team, the Harlem Globetrotters, who specialise in this sort of artistic, almost balletic, variation of play. First, Fedele spins it atop his finger, shouting to his fellow Chasers, "Get ready, guys!" He passes the Quaffle immediately on to Green, who dribbles it back and forth on his broomstick for a few moments, then passes to Muntz. Muntz plays Piggy-in-the-middle with the other team's Chaser(s), laughing. She throws it to Fedele, who throws it to Green, who scores by throwing the Quaffle in from behind the goalpost after diving off of his broomstick, while falling. Muntz takes it and scores once again, the other team's Keeper diving off of their broom, but failing to make the save. (20 points) Quidditch Pitch Their Quidditch pitch resembles much of an American football field, with floating pumpkins around. It resembles a place in New England, probably where Quidditch is most popular in the USA. Japan ese Quidditch Stadium.]] *Noriyuki Sato (Male) (Chaser) *Yoshihiro Suzuki (Male) (Chaser) *Ryotaro Tanaka (Male) (Captain & Chaser) *Minaka Takahashi (Female) (Beater) *Keiko Takahashi (Female) (Beater) *Tamotsu Iwamoto (Male) (Keeper) *Shizuka Watanabe (Female) (Seeker) Team Special Move Japan's Team Special Move is known as The Tsunami, and involves a lot of spinning and has a martial arts style theme. First, Sato has the Quaffle with the Takahashi sisters flanking him, two of the opponents chasers and one beater scream, then Sato does a spinning trick (the sloth grip roll, maybe?) to avoid the screaming players, then Sato passes it to Tanaka, who passes it to Suzuki who kicks an opponent who then throws it to Tanaka who kicks it in, then Suzuki kicks it in and strikes a pose on his broom. (20 points) Quidditch pitch Their Quidditch stadium has only water, but with a bridge across. Their goalposts are rather tall, thus compelling the teams to have to go up a bit to score. Germany Quidditch Stadium.]] *Kurt Todt (Male) (Chaser) *Kursten Blijk (Female) (Chaser) *Igor Brand (Male) (Chaser) *Katrina von Glockenspieler (Female) (Captain & Beater) *Elena Eldritch (Female) (Beater) *Hermann Wiel (Male) (Keeper) *Konrad Weiss (Male) (Seeker) Team Special Move The German Team's Special Move is played out like American football. Todt kicks the Quaffle hard to Blijk, who weaves in and out of the opponents, and then she throws to Todt, who abruptly stops, causing the opposing team to fly past him. Strangely enough, this is the only team to score a goal at the 'own' post. The opposing chasers then turn back to see Todt throwing the Quaffle to Brand who leaps into the air and smacks the Quaffle in. Blijk, who was on the other side of the goals, dropkicks it back towards Todt who gracefully leaps from his broom and brutally headbutts it in. Germany then does a victory pose. (20 points) Quidditch pitch Their Quidditch stadium is in a secluded forest, with a castle not far away. Their stadium is played on cement, with a star shape and a fountain in the middle. It is designed to look like a traditional village or castle. France Quidditch Stadium.]] *Mathilde Mallard (Female) (Chaser) *Josephine Marat (Female) (Captain & Chaser) *Hildegarde Lafarge (Female) (Chaser) *Alain Lacroix (Male) (Beater) *Ninon Saucet (Male) (Beater) *Bastien Janvier (Male) (Keeper) *Cybèle Peltier (Female) (Seeker) Team Special Move Their Team Special Move, the Blitzen Ballet, has a lot of spinning in it, and contains many gymnastic-style moves. First, Marat and Mallard pass the Quaffle to one another, then Mallard swings across to Lafarge's broom. Then Mallard passes it to Marat who scores while leaving the keeper gaping. (10 points) Quidditch pitch Their Qudditch pitch is a maze on the bottom, and their goalposts are on water, and it resembling a Versailles garden. Australia at Australia.]] *Matthew Echunga (Male) (Chaser) *Kenneth Hastings (Male) (Chaser) *Maria Monteith (Female) (Chaser) *Kelly Whakkaarangapawarau (Female) (Beater) *Kylie Meadows (Female) (Beater) *Jonny Nuhaka (Male) (Keeper) *Lucy Karoonda (Female) (Captain & Seeker) Team Special Move First, The Australians start their TSM with Echunga leading Monteith, Hastings, and Whakkaarangapawarau, then Echunga and Monteith pass the Quaffle to each other, with waves coming out of their brooms, avoiding the passing chaser, then Hastings has the Quaffle and does a serve into the hoop. It resembles surfing. (20 points) Quidditch pitch The Australian stadium is to be found in the Outback, where a formation of red rocks makes up the boundaries. Nordic team (Scandinavia) Quidditch Stadium.]] *Olaf Andersen (Male) (Chaser) *Lorre Gustafson (Female) (Chaser) *Peter Hansen (Male) (Chaser) *Asgeir Knutsen (Female) (Beater) *Asgard Pettersson (Male) (Beater) *Martin Helstrom (Male) (Keeper) *Tina Lundstrom (Female) (Captain & Seeker) Team Special Move The Nordic Team's Team Special Move is quite complicated. First, the 3 chasers do flips in the air, making streams of icy fog. The opposing team's chasers close their eyes, and Gustafson scores. Gustafson goes behind the goal, passes the ball back to Hansen who scores. The Special move is known as The Björn Blizzard. (20 points) Quidditch pitch The Nordic Team's stadium is made completely of ice, closed in by large glaciers. It is nearly always snowing. Spain Quidditch Stadium.]] *Carmen Garcia (Male) (Chaser) *Ana de Lebron (Male) (Chaser) *Chavelle Arbelo Cartaya (Male) (Chaser) *Vasco Santini (Male) (Beater) *Tiago Montoya (Male) (Beater) *Sendelina de la Felino (Male) (Keeper) *Inigo Fuente Marrero (female) (Seeker) Team Special Move The Spanish's stereotypical fondness for dancing and bullfighting is shown in this move; García makes a powerful throw, Lebrón dodges it, then García jumps to one end of his broom to lift the Quaffle up in the air. Then Lebrón catches it, spins, then throws to Cartaya, who hits it into the goal with his broom then shouts '¡Sí!' (10 points) Quidditch pitch Their stadium seems to be built in an old castle or arena, and has a dusty surface, much like a bullfighting ring. Bulgaria *Alexei Levski (Male) (Chaser) *Clara Ivanova (Female) (Chaser) *Vasily Dimitrov (Male) (Captain & Chaser) *Ivan Volkov (Male) (Beater) *Pyotr Vulchanov (Male) (Beater) *Lev Zograf (Male) (Keeper) *Viktor Krum (Male) (Seeker) Team Special Move The Team Special Move for Bulgaria features Viktor Krum doing the Wronski Feint (from the Goblet of Fire); he knocks the opposing seeker off their broom into the opposing chasers, depriving them of the Quaffle, and giving it to Levski, who swiftly punches it into the central hoop. (10 points) Quidditch pitch Their stadium is similar to the German pitch, but in Bulgaria, the sky is always dark, and the stadium is surrounded by grim, Gothic towers, including a clock tower at one end that has the scoreboard. They are also the only team that needs to be unlocked. Commentators *Ludo Bagman *Jacqueline Lejeune *Millie Gudabi *Arnold Vogler Referees *Dietrich Frenzen *Cyprien Alesi *Erika Ostensen Hogwarts rosters Because the books have not named all of the members of the Hogwarts house teams, the video game has filled in the gaps as follows, circa Harry's third year. It is possible that J. K. Rowling provided the names, as she has been known to participate in multimedia projects, such as the Harry Potter Trading Card Game. In any case, the rosters are as follows: Gryffindor as Seeker at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.]] *Angelina Johnson (Passing Chaser) *Katie Bell (Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Alicia Spinnet (Special Move Chaser) *Fred Weasley (Beater) *George Weasley (Beater) *Oliver Wood (Captain & Keeper) *Harry Potter (Seeker) Their team special move is called the Weasley Wangler. The twins hit a bludger side to side with Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle, the passing and special move chasers try to defend the keeper, but they get scared, At last the keeper screams as he gets pelted by a bludger and Alicia scores. (10 points) (Also significantly reduces opponent's Snitch Bar) Ravenclaw *Jeremy Stretton (Passing Chaser) *Roger Davies (Captain & Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Randolph Burrow (Special Move Chaser) *Duncan Inglebee (Beater) *Jason Samuels (Beater) *Grant Page (Keeper) *Cho Chang (Seeker) Ravenclaw's team special move, The Burdish of Raven, is the most offensively powerful of all the teams, at Hogwarts or elsewhere. First, the 3 chasers go up in the air, the passing and special move chasers gaze in awe as they loop and go down, as they pass, Roger Davies punches the special move chaser, Randolph Burrow kicks the passing chaser, leaving the way clear for Jeremy Stretton to shoot, then Randolph Burrow scores, and finally, Roger Davies scores. (30 points) Hufflepuff *Malcolm Preece (Passing Chaser) *Heidi Macavoy (Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Tamsin Applebee (Special Move Chaser) *Maxine O'Flaherty (Beater) *Anthony Rickett (Beater) *Herbert Fleet (Keeper) *Cedric Diggory (Captain & Seeker) The Cedric Swoop'n'Swagger is quite a long move. First, they are in possession of the quaffle, when the passing and special move chasers from the other team are in hot pursuit of it. Preece fires the quaffle to Macavoy, avoiding the passing chaser, then Macavoy passes it to Applebee, who passes it to Macavoy who avoids the special move chaser, then she passes it to Preece who does a ground shot which the force lifts it up into the air so it goes in a hoop, then Macavoy passes it to Applebee, then she scores. (20 points) (Slightly reduces opponent's Snitch Bar) Slytherin *Marcus Flint (Captain & Passing Chaser) *Graham Montague (Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Adrian Pucey (Special Move Chaser) *Lucian Bole (Beater) *Peregrine Derrick (Beater) *Kevin Bletchley (Named Kevin Bletchley in software, but possibly meant to be Miles Bletchley) (Keeper) *Draco Malfoy (Seeker) The Zeeburger Slither is very brutal. All the players, except Malfoy and Bletchley knock the opponent passing and special move chasers out of the way with the tackle and shoot chaser screaming, then they use cobbing on the keeper (no penalty), Then Montague scores, Pucey kicks it to Flint, who scores it again. (20 points) (Slightly reduces opponent's Snitch Bar) Hogwarts commentators *Lee Jordan *Seamus Finnigan Referee *Rolanda Hooch Spectators *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom *Gregory Goyle *Vincent Crabbe *Susan Bones *Hufflepuff boy *Blond Ravenclaw girl *Terry Boot *Edgar Cloggs - ghost who haunts the Quidditch pitch. Media File:Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup (2003) - Video Game Trailer (e19065)|Trailer File:Quidditch_World_Cup_Special_Team_Moves|Team Special Moves Behind the scenes * It is the only audiovisual production in all of the Harry Potter franchise in which characters talk directly to the camera. In the introduction of this game we see Harry and Oliver Wood dressed in their Gryffindor Quidditch team uniforms instructing the player the basic commands and objectives of the gameplay. All of the Hogwarts teams introduce themselves to the player (and so does one member of each available country) with Harry, Draco, Cho and Cedric giving the audience instructions and commenting on how good or bad they preformed. *A simplified version of the Game Boy Advance version of Quidditch World Cup is included as a minigame in the Nintendo DS version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, using the same control scheme. Only Hogwarts teams are present, however. *In the Game Boy Advance SP version, the Hogwarts Inter-House Cup schedule is not the same as what is known of the school schedule. For example, Gryffindor plays the other three Houses in the order of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff in the Game Boy Advance SP version, whereas the Gryffindor team played in the order of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw from at least 1991-1997, and likely more years before and after. Notes and references es:Harry Potter:Quidditch Copa del Mundo pl:Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu External links *http://rapidshare.com/files/139503506/HaPoQuWoCuViGaSo.rar - Listen to the Game Soundtrack Quidditch World Cup Quidditch World Cup Quidditch World Cup Category:Quidditch World Cup